The present invention relates to a new, distinct and stable hybrid of Aechmea fasciata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘Prontoo’. The new Aechmea ‘Prontoo’ originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventors in 2011, and then first flowered in 2013, in Assendelft, The Netherlands. The female or seed parent is the Aechmea fasciata inbred line identified by code 130940878 (unpatented). The male or pollen parent is the Aechmea fasciata inbred line identified by code 130940758 (unpatented).
Aechmea is a member of the Bromeliaceae family. Aechmea may be terrestrial or epiphytic and is native to the tropics. For the most part, species vary in diameter from 12 or 18 inches to 3 or 4 feet and have rosettes of spiny-edged leaves.
Floral bracts of Aechmea frequently have brilliant colors and may last for several months. The range of colors for Aechmea is generally from yellow through orange but may also include pink, orange, red and red-purple. Tubular, three-petaled flowers may also appear but are usually short-lived.
Aechmea may be advantageously grown as pot plants for greenhouse or home use. Typically, the plants are shaded from direct sunlight. During the Spring to Autumn period, the central vase-like part of the leaf rosette is normally filled with water.
Aechmea is native to tropical America. Leaves of Aechmea are usually formed as basal rosettes which are stiff and entire and in several vertical ranks. Aechmea plants have terminal spikes or panicles which are often bracted with petals united in a tube about as long as the calyx.
Asexual propagation of Aechmea is frequently performed by vegetative means through the use of tissue culture practices. Propagation of Aechmea can also be from offshoots which can be detached from the mother plant and grown in an appropriate soil or bark mixture.
Methods for cultivation and crossing of Aechmea are well known. For a detailed discussion, reference is made to the following publications, which are incorporated herein by reference: Benzing, David H., THE BIOLOGY OF THE BROMELIADS, Mad River Press, Inc., Eureka (1980); Zimmer, Karl, BROMELIEN, Verlag, Paul Parey, Berlin (1986); and Rauh, Werner, BROMELIEN, Verlag Eugen Ulmer, Stuttgart (1981).
An Aechmea inbred is produced by brother/sister crossing over several generations to produce a genetically homozygous plant selection. A hybrid cultivar is produced by crossing two genetically distinct inbred lines, collecting seeds produced by the cross, and germinating seeds so-produced to make hybrid plants. The hybrid seeds and plants produced by this method are uniform with respect their morphological and physiological characteristics.
A need exists for a greater variety of Aechmea cultivars with attractive ornamental features. Additionally, a need exists for additional Aechmea hybrid cultivars that can be easily propagated by seed. The new Aechmea fasciata ‘Prontoo’ was developed through a controlled breeding program and exhibits unique, desirable and stable characteristics.